Peace
by DeanBeans13
Summary: It has been so long since he had his lover in his arms. Maybe it was time to reunite. KIddxLaw Shonen Ai for no sex but lotsa love.


Hey peeps here's a little one shot I had in the works for a while. I thought I could put it up and keep everyone entertained a little.

**Disclaimer**: This is a DeanBeans KiddxLaw production of massive proportions. The characters and the original stories I unfortunately do not own but I'm working on that (along with every other fanfic writer but whatevs I like the competition).

If you don't like then…*drops head* I'm sorry. Review and tell me why. No flames please. If you have enough time to flame then you have enough time to get a life that's productive.

Onwards on a new adventure!

* * *

"Doctor! The patient's heart rate in ICU room 4 is dropping rapidly" The nurse said as she ran up to the doctor who was already on his way to the room with a couple of the staff following him. She was frantic, but that was precisely _not_ what he needed at the moment.

"Get the right equipment out. Tell Doctor Black to come join me." The nurses and other doctors piled into the room. This patient had just come out of surgery a couple of hours ago and everyone who operated on him had thought it was a success. His vitals were good, he was stable and he seemed to be on the right road to recovery. They were sure he would pull through the night. It seems the patient had other plans.

BEEP

"DOCTOR!"

"I know get the defibrillator NOW! Shit. Come back! Don't you give up on life yet!"

"_Hey." _

_This was the voice he remembered all too well. A voice he hadn't heard in so long yet he could still recognize it. A voice he wouldn't forget. As if he could forget it, he heard it every night in his nightmares._

"_Who the hell you hey-ing?" He could feel his throat crack a little as he spoke. He thought he had gotten used to this, these dreams that always left him longing to feel the heat of the man's skin against his when he woke up cold and alone. _

"_You of course." The voice chuckled and for once he felt like everything would be okay again in his life. That void that had been gone was filled so easily with one laugh and one smile. God he had missed this man. But it will all be gone in the morning…_

"Up the voltage!"

"Clear!" The man on the bed's chest jumped into to the air with each shock of electrically current that was sent through his body, yet no response was seen from his heart. This man was dying and the doctor could do nothing but continue to give him more shocks in hope that the redhead would wake up…

"_So what are we doing here sitting in this blinding light anyway." _

_The redhead asked. It didn't matter how the other man responded or what he himself was asking just as long as that voice continued to talk. And maybe another smile. This was only another dream anyway…it would fade, just like the raven head in front of him did two years ago. Just like he did every morning when he woke up._

_That silky smooth baritone chuckled again. The redhead melted. _

"_Well if you can't figure it out by the pearly white gates behind me and the fluffy clouds under your feet then you're more of an idiot then I remember." _

_Oh yeah. He even missed that cocky ass smirk and snappy comments. But like hell he wouldn't respond._

"_Shut the fuck up beanpole. Last time I checked I was driving and this fucker in his truck ran a red light and sent me flying. Wait. Pearly White? Am I dead?" _

_If that's the case then this isn't a dream…it's him, right in front of me this time._

_The raven-haired figure rolled his eyes. _

"_Well, you're in the hospital. You didn't realize that when you saw me? I was hoping to get more tears and a flying ooof!" _

_The figure was tackled to the ground and hugged within an inch of his life…well he was already dead but that didn't matter. The figure could feel the person in his arms shaking slightly as the redhead finally able to release the emotions that had left him practically paralyzed for two years. He hadn't been living these past two years. No, he had merely been drifting, barely aware of what was going on around him. The colors had long since drained from his life with the death of his lover who he was currently clinging to. The raven-haired man kissed the trembling man on his silky red hair and pressed another kiss to his temple as a name escaped his lips in a whisper._

_Kidd…_

"Doctor! His heart is still not beating. What the hell do we do now!"

If that nurse didn't shut the fuck up with all the obvious comments. He was stressed enough. He didn't need a shrill voiced nurse freaking out in a corner of the ICU room. If all she was going to do was put more weight on everyone's shoulders she was going to need to get the fuck out.

At least one of the other doctor's decided to answer for him.

"Shit! Keep trying!"

It had only been about 20 seconds yet it felt like a lifetime. He had no way of knowing what caused his patient, Eustass Kidd, to fall into cardiac arrest, but all he could do was hope for a fucking miracle because it seemed hopeless right now…

"_Hey, Eustass." The raven-head was slowly trailing his tanned tattooed fingers through the red locks; calming the man still laying on top of him._

"_Mmm." Seemed like that would be the only response the tanned man would be able to pull from the redhead._

"_You remember that time we went on that Mediterranean cruise?"_

_The redhead snuggled closer breathing in that lost scent and placed a gentle kiss on the other's neck. Kidd thought about the memory and chuckled as he remembered how much shit they caused. _

"_Yeah the one where we went on as a honeymoon? We left all our friends in New York without telling them where we were going. They nearly skinned us when we came back a couple months later screaming about how much we worried them. That was one hell of a trip too." _

_Kidd snuggled closer. He needed to get as much of his lover's scent on him as he could. He wanted to be enveloped by it after being without it for so long. It was like finally placing that meal in front of a starving man. It was beyond a want any more it was a necessity. _

"_Yep. That one. I still never understood how you got our regular room turned into a suite. I've been trying to figure it out. Oh and pray tell Eustass why oh why did you decide that it was okay to jump of the ship into the water…naked before it finished docking?" _

_The tanned man had a puzzled look on his face, still trying to figure out the events that happened on the cruise ship._

_Kidd chuckled. He hadn't laughed in a long time; it felt good to feel it rolling within his chest and spilling from his mouth almost involuntarily again. The raven-head smiled, happy to see Kidd was happy as well._

_"And I'm still trying to figure out how you got us new clothes from some of the top designers for free while the people of different countries worshipped you like a god. They kept showering us with gifts where ever we went. What the hell did you do?"_

"_Before or after you pissed off the police in every country we visited?"_

_Kidd huffed._

" _Those other assholes were trying to touch what was mine. Hell yeah they got off easy with a broken arm...among other things. But seriously how did you get the cities to do that?" _

_He hugged the tattooed man closer. Those men should've known better than to cop a feel at his fiancé._

"_Aaah. I can't tell you my secrets so easily… though we can take forever to figure it out. I came out to get you anyway."_

_Kidd seemed to contemplate this for a little bit as he figured out the hidden contents of the other's suggestion. He smiled a sad smile and sighed softly. _

"_They are going to be sad you know. Luffy and the others are going to kick my ass. Not to mention Killer. Chibi-doctor is going to be depressed for a while. And aren't you supposed to be all like 'Go back shithead it's not your time yet!' and not tempting me?"_

_Kidd raised his head and placed his forehead to the others in time to see that smile he had so desperately been craving. He whispered._

"_I know but I want to be with you this time. It's still your choice, but you have to make it soon." _

_He placed a light kiss on Kidd's lips lingering a little to see the redhead's reaction. Kidd wasted no time in reciprocating. It was a gentle kiss. Slow. No need to rush, no need to show the passion just yet. It was just enough to show each other the emotions just laying under the surface and the answer to the question. _

_Kidd pulled back and stood up offering his hand to his lover. Said man took it and allowed himself to be pulled into the other's chest. He received a kiss on his forehead, before he was pulled towards the pearly gates._

"_You would think with all the trouble we caused in our lives we wouldn't be up here. Don't you think so Trafalgar?"_

_Trafalgar laughed. "Most of the trouble we got into was because of you, you know."_

_Kidd smiled a genuine smile and turned back to his lover the man who made his chest fill with so much pride that he was his and so much love which he had never understood until Trafalgar came into his life. _

"_Well let's go in and give them a run for their money eh?" One more wink and they entered a place of peace…Well peaceful before they entered._

It was over. It was too late to save Kidd now. He had done everything he could, but his friend hadn't come back. He was gone and it was his fault, because he couldn't save Kidd. He would never here the nickname of chibi-doctor come from his lips again.

"Doctor Chopper, look at his face."

Chopper looked at the face of his now dead friend and noticed the smile of contentment and peace there. Wherever he was now he was obviously happy and at peace. He deserved it after losing Law to leukemia 2 years prior.

"Rest well Kidd."

Chopper left the operating room tears streaming down his face as he once again lost another friend.

"Here lies Eustass Kidd. A strong man. A great friend. A wonderful person."

"Here lies Trafalgar Law. A courageous man. A splendid doctor. A loyal person."

Luffy stared at the two gravestones side by side, as the two men were when they were alive. Completely inseparable. The gravestones even had a linked message running across both stones. "May they have finally found the peace that they both deserve R.I.P.", Kidd's grave containing the "May they finally found" part while Law had the rest.

He smiled he knew he would see them again someday. He knew they were together so he had no need to worry. They always had each other's back.

"When I see you and Law again I'm gonna kick both your asses."

_Chuckle. You can try it if you want, you Strawhat wearing monkey but you won't succeed._

Luffy whipped his head around completely certain he had heard Kidd's voice and Law's chuckle, but no one was there. He sighed and smiled again. He would see them again.

"I'm in." Killer said.

"Huh?" Luffy turned to Killer completely confused and utterly shocked that he hadn't heard him approach.

"In on kicking their asses." Killer turned to Luffy, smiled, then walked to where their other friends stood waiting.

Luffy smirked at the absolutely feral looks his other friends got on their faces as Killer told them about Luffy and his' plans for Law and Kidd when they saw them again.

Oh they couldn't wait to beat the shit out of them…then they could have the mushy reunion. Or they could reverse it. The order didn't really matter as long as those two got an ass whooping from all of them probably with interest by the time they met again.

* * *

Until next time…

Review please. Did you know to us writers reviews taste like cookies. We like cookies.


End file.
